Broseph and Emma forever 3
by xxxSLxxx
Summary: this story is about how Emma and Broseph gets together, It starts off with Emma wipes out.


This story starts off with three teenagers: Emma, Broseph and Reef. They were shredding the waves with their front side roundhouse, and their epic front side air reverses.

Emma: Great cutback Broseph.

Broseph: Thanks bra.

Reef saw them congratulating each other, so he decided to show them how a real pro does it.

Reef: HEY YOU TWO, WATCH THIS!

Reef got ready; he got up in the air, bent down, and did a Quadruple Barrel Role.

Reef: Ha beat that.

Broseph: Naa bro I did that last week.

Reef sighed, how could he impress his babe now? Mean while Emma was trying to do a Frontside Carving 360, but she wiped out. The boys looked over and thought that she was ok, but Broseph realized that she was not coming up.

Broseph: Dude she is not coming up!

Reef: Are you sure, I think she is playing a trick on us.

Broseph: Trick or no trick, I'm not going to let this Betty drown.

Broseph jumped into the water, he looked around and saw Emma with blood marks on her leg. He quickly swam to her, grabbed her arm and brought her to shore.

Broseph: Dude go get some help, she needs CPR. I will have to do it.

So Broseph looked down at her, he realized that she looked so pretty with the water highlights and the sun on her face. He bent down and did mouth to mouth. When he was in the middle of mouth to mouth, it felt like he was meant to be with her. Emma woke up.

Emma: *cough* *cough* Thanks Broseph…

She was interrupted by the pain on her leg.

Broseph: Are you ok?

Emma: Ow, uh something…something bit me on the leg while I wiped out.

Broseph: A shark?

Emma: No, it was too small to be a shark.

Broseph: Oh like a big fish.

Emma: yes, something like that.

Broseph looked around to see where Reef was with the help. Meanwhile Reef was making out with his babe Fin.

Reef: I feel like I'm forgetting about something but what….. oh never mind.

(Broseph and Emma)

Broseph: oh forget it.

Broseph picked up Emma and ran to find bummer, while Broseph was doing that Emma looked at him, like she has never looked at him that way before. It was like they were meant to be.

(Reef and Fin)

Reef: oh yeah babe I forgot, Emma wiped out but she wasn't coming up so Broseph rescued her and she has a huge cut on her leg and I was suppose to get help.

Reef took a huge breath.

Fin: what! And you tell me this now! I feel so bad c'mon.

Fin dragged Reef and ran, they saw Broseph run past so they followed him. They all ran up to bummer puffing their eyes out.

Bummer: What is this all about?

Broseph: Emma wiped out and got bitten on the leg by a huge fish.

Bummer: then don't just stand there take her to the health bay before I GET SUED!

So they all ran to the health bay, Emma had to get her leg wrapped up but she was fine. The only bad news was that she couldn't surf for a few days.

(the next day)

Bummer: Due to the large bite on her leg, Emma won't be able to work today, so I need someone to take a couple of days off to take care of Emma.

Bummer looked around then saw Broseph volunteer.

Bummer: ok Broseph go take care of Emma, as for you guys… GET BACK TO WORK!

Broseph ran back to the staff house, happy and proud.

Broseph: Hey Emma.

Emma: Did Bummer send you here to take care of me?

Broseph: yeah. So do you need anything?

Emma: just a glass of water.

Broseph: Coming right up.

Broseph said with a glee, he walked down stairs then came back up.

Broseph: here you go.

Emma: thanks.

They both went silent for a while until Emma talks about their fun times together.

Emma: And do you remember sheela?

Broseph: who?

Emma: sheela, remember the turtle we found on the beach?

Broseph: oh yeah sheela.

They both talked and laughed all day without break. In that same after noon the others came home from a hard day's work, to find them sleeping like little babies. But Reef had to wake them up.

Reef: Hey wake up you two we have a surfing sesh in night remember?

Broseph: oh yeah I totally forgot.

Emma: I wish I could come but I can't surf for a few days… wait I can just watch you guys.

Lo: wont that be hard?

Emma: no I have done it before.

Lo: ok.

So they all ran to the beaches and started shredding the waves. Emma started to think about what would come to her if the bite was going to stay there forever, she couldn't bear it so she started to cry. Broseph saw her cry, so he took the next wave in.

Broseph: Are you ok Emma?

Emma: what if this stays here forever, what if I can't surf, then that means I wont get guys then I wont get married and wont be happy and be miserable for the rest of…

Broseph interrupted her when he slapped her in the face. He drew her in, put her head against his chest and said

Broseph: At least you will have me.

Emma was surprised, so she drew in her breath.

Emma: I love you Broseph.

Broseph opened his eyes he looked down then said

Broseph: I love you too.

So they both went closer and closer until they fell to a kiss. Johnny saw them kissing, but he decided to let them tell the others in their own time, besides he already has a girl… Lo, and a new set of abs. that will all come in another story.


End file.
